Abstract Funds are requested to support trainee participation in the 31st Biennial Cornea Conference to be held at Schepens Eye Research Institute of Massachusetts Eye and Ear on September 20-21, 2019. The program for the conference was developed by the co-chairs, Dr. Ilene Gipson, PhD, Professor of Ophthalmology at Harvard Medical School, Dr. Ula Jurkunas, MD, Associate Professor of Ophthalmology at Harvard Medical School, Dr. Reza Dana, MD, MPH, Claes H. Dohlman Professor of Ophthalmology at Harvard Medical School, and an organizing committee of ten experts in the field of Cornea from Harvard, Tufts, and Boston University Medical Schools. The program builds on the success of the previous 30 conferences, first started in the 1960s. Despite advancements in the field, corneal disease and blindness remain common causes of vision loss and impairment worldwide and across all age groups. It is imperative to better understand the mechanisms behind corneal disease development and to develop new methods of diagnosis and treatment. The goals of this conference are to create an opportunity for discussion and for the formation of collaborations aimed at elucidating the mechanisms that underlie the development of various ocular surface and corneal diseases, and to provide trainees in the field an opportunity to present their research and meet leaders in the field. Sessions on ocular surface and stromal biology and disease, immunologic and microbiologic aspects of corneal disease, as well as endothelial biology and disease are planned, and new innovative technologies will be presented. Panel discussions on unmet needs in understanding corneal disease and on controversies in the field will be included. A unique feature of this small conference is the ample time allowed for discussion after each speaker presentation, as well as ample time for dedicated poster sessions highlighting trainee research. We anticipate at least 70 poster presentations that will allow trainees the opportunity to present their research to all conference attendees, receive immediate feedback, and engage leading experts in cornea in conversation over their work. As tradition, the conference honors an accomplished physician scientist and a scientist with the two named lectures, Dr. Eduardo Alfonso, MD, a corneal surgeon and internationally known expert on ocular infectious diseases, will give the Claes H. Dohlman Lecture and Dr. Linda Hazlett, PhD, a leader in ocular surface immunology, will give the J. Wayne Streilein Lecture. The anticipated attendance for the conference is 250 physicians, scientists, and trainees. We intend to provide travel awards to attract graduate students and fellows, and will attempt to include under-represented minorities and persons with disabilities.